1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved body structure for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a body structure that supports a rear window in a cavity and prevents liquid from passing between the cavity and an inner area of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most pickup trucks include an openable and closeable rear window. Some pickup trucks include a power actuated rear window, wherein the rear window when actuated moves in an up and down direction. As best shown in FIG. 1, the window 5 is typically slidably mounted between an inner back panel 10 and outer back panel 12. Both the inner back panel 10 and outer back panel 12 were, in turn, secured to a pillar bracket 14 and side panel member 16 by tack welding.
One disadvantage of this previously known construction is that water leakage from outside of the window 5 would flow in between the inner 10 and outer 12 back panels. This water, in turn, would flow past the pillar bracket 14 and side member 16 and into the vehicle. This water leakage flow is indicated by the dotted line 18 in FIGS. 2 and 3.
In order to eliminate or at least reduce this water leakage, the previously known constructions have utilized a urethane seal 20 in between the pillar bracket 14, side member 16 and outer back panel 12. These seals 20, however, have not proven wholly satisfactory in operation.